


Sleepless Nights in Swellview

by AtomosphericNonsense



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, confused teens, i think at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 21:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomosphericNonsense/pseuds/AtomosphericNonsense
Summary: Henry and Charlotte think of a way to stop having dreams about each other.





	Sleepless Nights in Swellview

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I'm coping with that episode (I Dream of Danger).

Henry hadn’t slept in a week. He wondered if Charlotte had gotten any sleep when she’d been having the dreams. Maybe Schwoz could make him something to get rid of his dreams. But then he’d have to explain to Schwoz that every time he closed his eyes he saw Charlotte staring at him, getting ever closer, and telling him they had to kiss. 

And that almost seemed worse than the dreams. 

The elevator door opened and Charlotte stepped out. Henry groaned internally slipping a little lower on the couch, if he got low enough she wouldn’t notice him. 

Charlotte has coffee in one hand and her phone in the other. She looked at Henry through dark sunglasses and then groaned. 

“What?” Henry found himself asking. Charlotte groaned again and collapsed into the couch across from him.  

“You look tired” Charlotte noted. 

“You’re so kind to me” Henry slid lower on the seat, “I can’t sleep” he explained. 

“Me either” Charlotte admitted. She took off her sunglasses revealing deep bags beneath her eyes.  

“Ahhh” Henry lowly screamed, “when was the last time you slept?!” 

“Like two weeks ago” Charlotte looked up at the ceiling. 

“The dreams?” Henry asked in a low whisper hoping Charlotte wouldn’t hear him. 

“Yes” She whispered back. Henry groaned. “You too?!”

“Every time I shut my eyes!” He admitted. 

“I can’t stand it!”

“Me either!”

“What do we do?!”

“I don’t know!” They both fell silent. A thought occurred to Henry, one that had generally been occurring to him at least once every hour since he had his first dream. If he had gotten any sleep in the past six days he would never have suggested it. “Well, what if…” He trailed off, worry starting to override the pure desire for sleep. 

“We couldn’t” Charlotte shook her head.

“But-”

“If it stopped the dreams,” Charlotte looked down at her sunglasses. “Fine let’s do it, let’s kiss” she agreed. 

“Just once and this’ll stop” Henry nodded. They stared at each other then sprang out of their seats. 

“I mean it’s just one lousy kiss” Charlotte reasoned. 

“It doesn't even mean anything” They stood in front of each other, in silence. 

“Are we doing this?” Charlotte asked. 

“Yup” Henry reached out for her shoulders, Charlotte reached for his shoulders. They stopped mid air. They both put their hands down and then reached out again before once more putting their hands down. This was getting ridiculous. Henry leaned down, Charlotte leaned up. Henry’s hands hovered in the air by her face as he pecked her on the lips. They froze. Two pairs of eyes blinking open before slamming shut. One of Henry’s hands went to cup Charlotte’s face as her fingers clutched at the fabric of his shirt. 

They kissed again, and again, and again. Henry’s hands eventually settling on his best friends waist, her’s going up and carding through his hair. 

“Huh” Jasper scoffed, “Betrayal” Henry and Charlotte sprang apart staring at Jasper with matching flustered expressions. 

“Betrayal?” Henry asked. 

“I thought Charlotte wanted to kiss me” 

“Why would I want to kiss you?”

“I heard you tell Piper last week” He shrugged. 

“What?” Henry asked Charlotte, his eyebrows raising into the air. 

“I was lying to her” Charlotte explained, “I just didn’t want to admit the dreams were about you” 

“Ouch” Jasper pouted before shrugging. “Well it never would have worked out between us anyways Char” 

“No kidding!” Charlotte exclaimed.

“So, are you guys dating again?” Jasper asked flopping down onto the couch. Charlotte and Henry sputtered. 

“Again?” Henry asked, his voice reaching up into new and unexplored octaves. 

“Oh my god” Charlotte held her face with her hands. “Jasper that wasn’t real”

“What?”

“Me and Henry never dated, that was a test”

“A test?!”

“Oh my god! I remember now” Henry realized, “we had wanted to tell you that I was Kid danger and Ray said that we could if you were able to keep a secret for a week”

“Well I screwed that one up”

“Yeah you did” Charlotte nodded. 

“So, if you guys aren’t dating why were you making out?” Jasper asked. 

“We weren’t ‘making out’” Henry denied.

“Yeah, that is a gross exaggeration” 

Jasper raised his eyebrow. 

“It was one kiss”

“One kiss” 

“So we’d stop having those dreams” 

“It was not,”

“‘Making out’” Henry put the air quotes around the word. 

“Yeah and how long were guys having that ‘one kiss’”

“Shut up” Henry said backpedaling out of the room, through the Auto-Snacker door.  

“Yeah” Charlotte agreed, following Henry out of the room. 

“Are you guys going to go kiss?” Jasper asked.

“Shut up” Henry repeated. 

**Author's Note:**

> Song of the fic is: "Like Real People Do" By Hozier


End file.
